


CumiNation

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Invisibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-09
Updated: 2005-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1637909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dancing King and Queen Jack and Fanny in Rio dancing and partying like it's 1999.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CumiNation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kat

 

 

"Fucking hell, Fanny," Dane shouted over the roar as they strolled into the club. Loud, raucous, chaotic, hot, smoky, caged. Everything a good dance hall was. Fanny, on his arm and all dolled up with killer heels - "saved me when my mouth and my ass and my fingers weren't all a boy wanted once or twice," she'd said as he sat in the hotel watching her fix her face - laughed and patted his forearm.

"Don't worry, darling. What doesn't kill you!" She tugged him onto the dance floor and started gyrating. No rhythm, just movement, left, right, forward, back, in out. Dane moved with her. "This is the dance capital of the world, Jack! Try and keep up!"

He grinned and grabbed her waist, spinning her around and toward the middle of the caged dance floor. Spun her toward freedom within the bars they'd build and now was not time for Invisibles shite. It was fucking 1999, he was full of words of fire of love of movements the archon of the new fucking age until the apocalypse the ultimately fucking antidote super immune system avatar tuner world shaker and now it wasn't time for words or reality or mirrors of our own devising now was the time for dancing feet arms bodies cocks oh yes cocks grinding feet stomping hands groping blindly to the past present future against and with and mirroring each other this _this_ was life unregulated and born and pure fucking magic mirror and just pure fucking, Dane thought. "Bloody hell!" he shouted again, grinding his hips straight into Fanny's and Fanny's hands silk fucking gloves like a ponce were in his hair and his lips were on Dane's neck leaving bright red marks he could see in the eyes of the gawkers.

"Isn't it wonderful?"

"Fuck yeah!" Reality condensed to simple motions no words because the sentences were up. "Fucking hell yeah!" He only wished he could do this right into the bloody fucking apocalypse and let the world blow itself up into one bright big shining ball of falcons flying up to the end of fucking time and times and everything is all at once as they dance, dance, dance like it's fucking 1999. "Yeah!" But he didn't because wishes made cages if you weren't careful but wishes could also free you from them too if you weren't fucking careful because all embryos are is possibility, baby, right Gaz, see what I'm telling you, man?

"Better than bombs?" Fanny asked into his ear, sliding her fingers under his jumper and he groaned as she brushed his nipples and he knew she'd be the last truly great fuck outside of his hand in his life because shite like shagging was King Mob's bag and Dane was fucking happy to let the old fart have it. Not that there wouldn't be sex just not good sex and it was a bloody fucking shame Fanny had a dick and not a cunt.

"Nothing's better than fucking bombs!" Dane shouted at her, pulling her close and sticking his leg between hers. She gyrated on it and he thought he was about ready to cum from how fucking hot it was. "But this is fucking close!"

Fanny laughed and laughed and danced and he knew the Harlequinade was watching because he was they were all of them all of them the dead the living the Invisibles college collage they were all fucking over time now. "This is Rio and we're not stopping until dawn!"

Dane could keep going until the twilight of the morning if he had to he was going to dance Fanny to exhaustion and then they'd stumble back to their hotel high and sexed up and het up and acting up and blow the fucking roof off as they exploded into tiny molecules of orgasmic matter. Glitter fucking gas form u lation ju bu lation there wasn't enough fucking alphabets to say what they were going to do to this town. "You'll drop first!"

"We'll see, Jack!" Fanny shouted and kissed him and laughed all at once. This was the way the world ends this was the way the world ends not a bang or a whimper this was the fucking secret mind of the universe a cage a club a dance hall a dancer a song an audience and the boogie shows of the end of the fucking century.

"The poor bastards won't know what hit them!"

"This is the night of the lives, Jack! The night of their lives!" They rocked and they rolled and they did moves that would put Elvis that fat fucker to shame because the king of all here comes and cums and spacetime is space and time and it's all fucking one, Dane thinks. He knows, man, he knows, that he's talking to Gaz and telling the story, leaving out the part about the fucking because that's gay shite and Gaz wants to hear the bang not the bangs. "And this," she stuck her tongue into his mouth as they moved. "Is for tomorrow! We can do anything, baby!"

"Anything and anyone! We'll blow it all to hell, Fanny!" He got that now. You had to make them like you that was it people would swallow fucking anything with sugar because Mary fucking Poppins was hot.

And they danced and the floor was on fucking _fire_ , see Gaz? That's what it feels like to wake up the day after the world ends and you're abducted into a UFO to eat a fucking alien. That's about what it feels like to begin with.

Rex Mundi. Regina Mundi.

The Invisibles were KING and QUEEN and all that shite. Dancing KING and QUEEN.

"I fucking hate Abba!" he shouted at Fanny, spinning her again, off his leg. This is the way the world should end. This is the way the sentence ends. This is it. No side every side. There's no difference between fate and free will when you're born _just begin._

Now.

 


End file.
